The Power of Witchcraft
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: What if, upon the revelation that she is a witch rather than a fairy, Bloom transfers to cloud tower. Still a member of the winx club, but a darker personality.
1. Gloomix Unleashed

Summary: What if, upon the revelation that she is a witch rather than a fairy, Bloom transfers to cloud tower. Still a member of the winx club, but a darker personality.

The Power of Witchcraft: Gloomix Unleashed

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. According to Fara Gonda, Bloom's parents had been a pair of powerful fairies, the King and Queen of Domino. How in the hell was she, their daughter, a witch? It baffled the young teenage mind of Bloom.

There was really no choice, she packed her things and made her way out of Alphea. A witch didn't belong in a school for fairies, after all. Fara Gonda had informed her that the headmistress of Cloud Tower had been notified of their incoming transfer student. Bloom was in tears as she said goodbye to her friends. They promised that they would visit as often as possible, but Bloom was still disheartened to part with her beloved Winx.

For the last time, Bloom transformed as she prepared for her flight to Cloud Tower. "Magic Winx, Charmix!"

" _It's the power of Charmix_

 _Your magical light_

 _The power of Charmix_

 _And you will shine bright_

 _Spread your wings and fly_

 _Light up the sky_

 _It's easy if you try_

 _It's the power of Charmix"_

Saying fare well to Fara Gonda, Bloom took flight, flying over Magix as she made her way to her new school.

In the courtyard of Cloud Tower, Bloom was greeted by the headmistress. "Welcome, Bloom. I knew your parents, as did many of the teachers at Cloud Tower, whom I'm sure will be thrilled to have the opportunity to teach the Princess of Domino. But first things first, you'll have to learn how to transform into a proper witch. Leave that dreadful Charmix at Alphea, where it belongs. Repeat after me:

" _It's the wonder of Gloomix_

 _Dark as the night_

 _The wonder of Gloomix_

 _Your shadow takes flight_

 _Evil spreads its wings_

 _Darkness it will bring_

 _Destruction of all light_

 _It's the wonder of Gloomix"_

Bloom looked at her new form. It was like a darker version of her fairy form. "Incredible, Bloom. You mastered the wonder of Gloomix faster than any witch I've had the privilege to train. You are to remain in your Gloomix form permanently until you achieve Disenchantix. Witches do not believe in wasting our power transforming day in and day out. Now, our Student Council President will lead you to the dormitory." Bloom was led by an enchantingly beautiful witch to the dorm rooms.

"Please let me know if there is anything you need," said the witch.

Bloom's eyes sparkled with lust. "I need you." Bloom pinned the witch to the wall and kissed her. The witch of unbridled lust grinned as things went as expected. Elena kissed the young witch back as things became increasingly more heated.

"To the dorm room," Elena managed.

Elena woke in Bloom's arms. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning," said Bloom. "I'll need your decision on whether you want anything more than a fling between us. I don't share." Elena grinned at the redhead. Bloom had been the most attentive lover she'd had in a long time. She would be foolish to let the young witch go. In answer, she leaned down and kissed the younger witch.

"You are perfect," said Elena. Bloom managed to extract herself from the older witch's embrace and stood to get dressed. Elena dressed alongside her. They made their way to the common room.

"Well, well, well," said Stormy. "The carpet munchers have decided to grace us with their presence."

"Watch it, Stormy," said Icy. "We don't want to get on the blonde one's bad side."

"Agreed," said Darcy. "The last witch to piss her off ended up as nothing more than a bloodstain on the floor of the girl's bathroom."

"That's my girl," grinned Bloom, leaning in to kiss her blonde girlfriend. Elena grinned and led her girlfriend to the Great Hall, where the five girls ate breakfast.

"We all have the same schedule, I believe," said Stormy. Bloom, Elena, Darcy and Icy nodded. "Charms is first, the teacher is a tiny man, quarter-goblin I believe."

"Stormy, don't talk about Mr. Flitwick like that," scolded Icy. "He's the best teacher in the tower!"

"Agreed," said Darcy. "Flitwick is a cool little dude." The five witches made their way to class in silence. Mr. Flitwick took attendance, and then proceeded with the lesson.

"That was awesome," commented Bloom as they made their way to their next class.

"It sure was," agreed Elena. "Flitwick knows what he's doing better than any other adult in the castle. We have Arithmancy next."

"Miss Vector is cool too, you'll like her," commented Darcy as she linked her arms with Bloom and Icy, who linked her other arm with Stormy. The five remained like that until they separated to take their seats in Vector's classroom.

Darcy hadn't been joking, Vector's class was almost as good as Flitwick's. As the five witches made their way to lunch, they talked excitedly about the classes that were waiting for them after lunch.

"Transfiguration is next," said Darcy to the other four as they all ate lunch.

"Who's the teacher?" asked Bloom, it being her first day as a student of Cloud Tower and all.

"Miss McGonnagal," replied Elena. "She's the second best teacher, after Flitwick."

"Thanks, love," smiled Bloom, pecking her girlfriend on the lips. The Trix, who were by now used to their friends being queer lovebirds, just smiled.

The five made their way to Transfiguration. Elena had not been kidding, this was the second best class of the day.

Finally, they made their way to Potions. Mr. Snape was their teacher. They brewed the required potion and penciled in their homework essay into their agendas.

"So, how was your first day at Cloud Tower?" Elena asked her girlfriend.

"It was incredible," said Bloom.

"Good," said Elena as she cupped her favorite witch's breasts, making Bloom moan in pleasure. "I love you, Bloom."

"I love you too, Elena," replied Bloom.

The next day, the five friends made their way to transformation class after breakfast.

"As you all know, Disenchantix is the practical apex of witchcraft transformation. Now, our new student, as well as Elena and the illustrious Trix, have all mastered their Gloomix transformation. Thus, today they will be working on Disenchantix, which, unlike Enchantix, does not require sacrifice on the part of the user, but rather strong will and dedication. Now, you five, repeat after me:

" _Disenchantix, magical flight_

 _Maximum might_

 _Disenchantix, might is upon me_

 _Mighty, magical_

 _Wonderful dimension_

 _Mighty Disenchantix_

 _Incredible vision, incredible might"_

Bloom, despite being the new girl, was the first to master the transformation, followed by Elena. The couple flew around the transformation classroom in complete bliss as they waited for their friends to join them. Once the Trix mastered the transformation, the five flew around the classroom, as, one by one, their classmates mastered Gloomix and joined them. The witches flew around in their dark forms for the rest of class. The majority of the class took their time to oogle the beautiful forms of the five disenchantix users.

"Bravo, class. It is a rare witch that can master the disenchantix so young. That there are five of you is marvelous!" said the teacher.

Transformation was a double period, so the class flew around until it was time to head for lunch.

"Disenchantix is far from the apex of witchcraft. Just like fairies have their Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix forms, so do witches have three more forms. You won't learn about them or how to use them at Cloud Tower, though," said Darcy as they ate. "I don't even know the names of the three advanced witchcraft transformations."

"It doesn't matter, we'll master them, because we're the Trix," said Icy.

"Hate to burst your bubble," said Bloom. "But Elena and I aren't Trix."

"Didn't you know?" asked Stormy. "We took a vote and decided to name you both honorary Trix."

"Sweet," said Elena.

"You said it, love," said Bloom.

"Yeah, don't expect us to make out with you two," said Stormy. "Darcy's the only dyke among the original Trix."

"Interesting," said Bloom, looking at Darcy hungrily. "Up for a threesome Darcy? Love?" Elena and Darcy nodded. "Sweet."

"Called it," said Icy.

"Fine," said Stormy, handing over ten bucks.

The school year at Cloud Tower went by with little in the way of drama. Elena and Bloom were packing, along with the Trix sisters. "Where are you going this summer, love?" asked Elena.

"Home, to my adoptive parents," replied Bloom.

"Do you have to," whined Elena. "I'd miss you."

"Come with me, then," said Bloom.

 _Should I really risk it?_ Elena asked herself. _The authorities won't let me off my home world except for school because of what I am._ "Bloom, dear. The authorities won't let me off my home world except during the school year. It's the price of being a lust witch."

"Then I'm staying where you are," said Bloom resolutely. "No one is going to separate us."

Elena tackled her lover to the bed and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Bloom. Forever."

"I love you too, Elena. Forever," replied Bloom.

"Then would you make me the happiest witch in Cloud Tower and bond with me?" asked Elena. A bond between witches was sacred. It could not be broken.

"Of course, love," replied Bloom.

"Then I'll ask Darcy to perform the spell," said Elena, heading off to find said Trix sister. Elena soon returned with Darcy in tow. Elena clasped hands with Bloom and Darcy pointed her wand at their joined hands. "Et Elena florescant, et ligabunt te in matrimonio sancto. Dicit Dominus contulerit, nemo iactare separet. De uno autem ex duobus venturus copiosi mundi potentia. Et ligabunt te in me impetus modo Syncro Orbis Stardust Draco." A light errupted from Darcy's wand and enshrouded the couple as their souls were bound together for eternity. "Et Elena florescant, et pro animabus vestris reddituri ut in nomine Jesu."

"Thank you, Darcy," said Elena.

"Yeah, thanks Darcy," said Bloom.

Elena and Bloom arrived at the older witch's home. "Welcome to my humble abode, love," said Elena. The couple walked in and found a woman cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm home. I brought company!" said Elena.

"Another witch?" asked Elena's mother.

"Yes, my name is Bloom," replied Bloom.

"Well, make yourself at home," said Elena's mom. Elena led Bloom to her room, where the duo settled in.

"Next summer, you're staying at my place," said Bloom. "Fuck what the authorities want."

"That's my girl," said Elena, kissing Bloom on the lips. As the couple made love, they were oblivious to the eyes that watched them.

 _So Elena has found love,_ thought Stephanie, Elena's older sister. _It's about bloody time!_ Stephanie watched with glee as her sister and Bloom made love. _Welcome to the family, Bloom._

Stephanie and Bloom sat at the kitchen table with Elena and their mom. Stephanie and Bloom conversed, trying to get to know each other.

"So you're a fairy, Stephanie?" asked Bloom, shocked that Elena's sister had something in common with her deceased parents.

"Yep," said Stephanie. "I'm in my senior year at Alphea. I'll show you my form. _Magic Winx, Enchantix!_

" _Enchantix, magical powder_

 _Maximum power!_

 _Enchantix, powers upon me!_

 _Powerful, magical!_

 _Wonderful, dimension!_

 _Powerful, Enchantix!_

 _Incredible vision, incredible power of Winx!_

 _Enchantix!"_

"Cool," said Bloom, as she eyed the form of the Enchantix fairy.

"Not as cool as the next stage, what's it called? Believix!" said Stephanie.

"What is the next stage called for witches?" asked Bloom.

"I have no idea," said Stephanie. "I just know that it's not something unoriginal like 'unbelievix'."

"Thank God for small miracles," said Elena. "Disenchantix was bad enough. At least Gloomix and Charmix have completely different root words!"

"Tell me about it," said Bloom.

"Anyway," said Stephanie, "I've arranged for a little shopping trip in Magix for us."

"Awesome," said Elena. "The authorities won't know I'm gone, will they?"

"As far as that goes, I'm the highest authority when it comes to my baby sister and her girlfriend," said Stephanie. "Anyone who wants to argue can deal with my foot up their ass."

"Your sister is cool, Elena," said Bloom.

"Don't I know it," replied Elena.

Stephanie, Elena and Bloom flew to Magix. There, Bloom met up with her friends from Alphea and introduced them to her girlfriend.

"Welcome to Magix, Elena," said Stella. "As Bloom's girlfriend, that makes you automatically our friend."

"What she said," said Flora.

"Yeah," said Techna.

"Bitchin," said Musa.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," said Bloom. "Stella, I'll need your help shopping for my girlfriend here."

"You've got it Bloom," said Stella. "Just leave everything to me." Stella took Elena by the hand and dragged her off into some shop. Bloom just shrugged and proceeded to catch up with her friends while Stephanie looked on.

Eventually, Stella and Elena returned with hands piled high with shopping bags.

"You could have helped me shop yourself instead of handing me over to this... monster," shuddered Elena.

"Stella's not that bad," said Bloom. "She's just an acquired taste."

"Whatever, you're coming next time and that's final," said Elena, crossing her arms at her girlfriend.

"Your choice," shrugged Bloom, not comprehending what the problem could be. Sure, Stella could be a handful at times, but shopping was her element.

"Did you have fun, Elena?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Elena, still pouting at having to deal with the blonde shopping monster.

The group got lunch, before Stephanie, Bloom and Elena headed home.


	2. Beyond Disenchantix

Summary: Bloom's second year at Cloud Tower and Stephanie's final year at Alphea. Will Stephanie have what it takes to achieve Believix along with the Winx? Will Bloom, Elena, and the Trix manage to master the long-lost post-Disenchantix transformation? Does the author have what it takes to come up with any original teacher names that are not ripped off from Harry Potter? What does fate have in store for our heroes? Find out in this exciting installment of The Power of Witchcraft.

The Power of Witchcraft: Beyond Disenchantix

Stella sighed as she at lunch with Stephanie and the Winx. This year at Alphea, there was a push for young fairies to master a new transformation known as Believix. Stella didn't honestly have a clue why. Her enchantix form was powerful in its own right, why would she need another transformation? All she knew was that her precious shopping time would have to be put on hold as she and the Winx struggled to master this knew transformation.

"Has anyone made any progress on their Believix transformation?" asked Stephanie. Musa and Flora raised their hands.

" _Winx, Believix!_ " said Musa and Flora simultaneously. The other Winx watched in awe as the fairies of music and nature transformed into the form beyond enchantix.

"Incredible," said Techna. "I have got to master that!"

"Indeed," said Stephanie. "This form is magnificent."

"I guess," sighed Stella, who would honestly rather be shopping.

"I wonder if Bloom is learning a form beyond her Disenchantix," mused Techna.

"I hope so," said Stephanie. "The form has been lost for centuries, it would be wonderful if my sister and her girlfriend would discover and master it."

"Uh, it's gotta be around here somewhere," growled Elena as she and Bloom searched and searched the Cloud Tower library for any mention of a transformation beyond Disenchantix.

"Well, this looks promising," said Bloom as she found a book entitled _Witchcraft Transformation_ by Ellie Trix. "This must have been written by Darcy, Stormy and Icy's ancestor."

"Bingo," said Elena as she and Bloom crammed themselves into one of the library's comfortable armchairs and proceeded to peruse the book.

"Table of Contents: Chapter One Gloomix, Chapter Two Disenchantix, Chapter Three Going Beyond Disenchantix, Chapter Four The Penultimate State, Chapter Five The Final State," read Bloom.

"Warning: reading this book from beginning to end is necessary before attempting the advanced transformation. Ignore this advice at your own peril," read Elena.

"Let's take this back to Darcy," said Bloom. "The Trix learn together." Elena nodded before stowing the book in her school bag.

As the year went by, the Trix studied their ancestor's book whenever they weren't in class. It wasn't until Christmas time that the five witches were comfortable with attempting the next transformation.

The Trix met up in the empty transformation classroom on Christmas Eve. They joined hands and started the chant:

" _Let all who believe in witchcraft empower_ _our_ _magic._

 _For a world without belief would be quite tragic._

 _With this power we thrust beyond the apex of our race._

 _Beyond Disenchantix we go, Goddess we seek thy face._

 _Magical in power, magical in might._

 _With fire in our hearts we take flight._ "

One by one, Bloom, Elena, Darcy, Stormy, and Icy transformed beyond Disenchantix. Suddenly, they heard clapping. They turned to see their transformation teacher standing there with a smile on her face. "Bravo, young witches. You have ascended beyond the apex of witchcraft as it is known today. Know that as of now you are beyond anything that I can teach you. Tread cautiously, but do not allow fear to hold you back from greatness." They then heard more clapping behind them. They turned to find the headmistress standing there.

"How did I know that it would be the Trix that would once again take witchcraft above and beyond its natural limits?" asked the headmistress. "Bravo, young witches. You have ascended beyond what even I am capable of. That's not difficult, as I myself never even master Disenchantix, as I, like many less powerful witches, didn't have the necessary power to make the transformation. Many of your teachers have the same deficiency. Those who cannot do, teach, after all."

The Winx, for the first time, took flight with all of them in their Believix forms. Even Stella couldn't hold back her excitement. "I can't wait to show Bloom!" exclaimed the blonde shopaholic.

"Why wait?" asked Techna. "We can easily make the flight to Cloud Tower in these forms."

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Musa. The Winx summarily took flight and made their way to Cloud Tower.

"Hey Bloom!" yelled Stella as she spotted Bloom and Elena hanging out in the courtyard of Cloud Tower with their friends.

"Hey guys!" Bloom yelled back.

"I see we've all mastered a new transformation," pointed out Techna, as she noticed the Trix's new forms.

"Yeah," said Bloom, as she took in her friends' Believix forms.

"They look like a darker version of us in our Believix forms," said Musa, and lo and behold, they did.

"You're right!" exclaimed Stella.

"Yeah," agreed Flora.

"Mmm hmm," said Techna.

"Yep."

"So your magic must have gained a lot of power too, right?" asked Stella. Bloom and Elena nodded while the original Trix grinned. "Sweet!"

"You look so beautiful, Stephanie," said Bloom.

"Yeah," agreed Elena. "Up for a threesome?" Stephanie and Bloom nodded.

"Make that a foursome," said Stella with a blush.

"Sweet," said Bloom.

The five Trix sat their exams. Bloom and the original Trix sat their second year exams, while Elena sat her fifth year exams. Their practicals were a walk thru the park, as the five's power levels were off the charts.

Elena and Bloom were in their room packing, as they prepared for their trip to Earth. Bloom's adoptive parents were more than happy to welcome the witch that has stolen their little girl's heart into their home.

As Elena and Bloom said farewell to their friends, they were wistful of the summer ahead. Another summer spent with each other. Another summer of love.

Elena and Bloom were on cloud nine as they ate dinner with Bloom's adoptive parents. Elena had gotten along famously with Bloom's human mother. As they fed each other and chatted with Bloom's adoptive parents, the couple felt the love radiating throughout the room.

Every night was one of passionate lovemaking, every day was one of adventure in Gardenia. Bloom's friends from Alphea visited often and the couple often had a passionate threesome with the kinky Stella. It got to the point that Stella was becoming more and more like a third member of their relationship. Bloom and Elena were fine with that. Elena was soon over seeing Stella as _just_ the blonde shopping monster.

Before they knew it, Bloom's third year, and Elena's sixth year, at Cloud Tower was fast approaching.


	3. The Penultimate Form

The Power of Witchcraft: The Penultimate Form

With a new school year at Cloud Tower came a new challenge for the third year students. The year started with a lecture from Headmistress Griffin.

"If an older witch tells you that she does not have a Grimoire, then she is lying to you, in an attempt to control you, keep you weak and off of your game. Every witch has a Grimoire, it is the main source of a mature witch's power. Like fairies, witches do not keep our wings for the rest of our lives. At maturity, our wings fade into nothing and we are left with naught but to find other means of obtaining and storing power. Fairies do this in magical gems and artifacts, witches do it in our Grimoires. A Grimoire is like an advanced Voodoo doll, only instead of mixing your hair with a grass-made doll, you will infuse it in the pages of a blank book. As you grow in power and ability, the pages of your Grimoire will automatically fill. A filled Grimoire means that one has reached their potential in power and ability. Reading one's Grimoire gives insight into their power and abilities, insight that should only be shared with the most trusted of friends or a lover. This year, you will all be constructing your Grimoires to the satisfaction of your instructors," said Griffin. "Sometimes particularly close friends or lovers share a Grimoire."

With that, the third year students got to work constructing their Grimoires, while Bloom went to go find Elena.

"I want to fuse myself with your Grimoire," Bloom told her lover, having found her in their dorm room.

"Sure, just give me a snippet of hair," said Elena, handing Bloom a pair of scissors. Bloom obediently snipped off a lock of hair and gave it to her beloved, who proceeded to fuse it with a large tome. The tome doubled in size, signifying success. "Take it back to Griffin, and tell her that you've completed the project.

On her way to Griffin, she was stopped by the original Trix. "Add our hair to your Grimoire," said Darcy.

"I'm not sure that's possible," said Bloom. "This is also Elena's Grimoire."

"It is," confirmed Darcy. Bloom obeyed and added the hair of Darcy, Stormy, and Icy to the Grimoire, causing it to grow by two and a half times. She decided to entitle the Grimoire _Grimoire of the Trix_. The quartet then proceeded to head over to Griffin, and show her the Grimoire.

"Very good, a Grimoire shared by five individuals," said Griffin. "Share it with two more, and you'd make seven, the most powerful magical number."

"Could I share it with a couple of fairies?" asked Bloom.

"I don't see why not," said Griffin.

That night, Bloom wrote to Stephanie, asking for a lock of hair from her and Stella. Upon receiving them the next day, she infused the locks of fairy hair with her ever-growing Grimoire, causing it to grow even bigger. A Grimoire of seven, the most magically powerful Grimoire possible. She then gave it back to Elena, who hid it back away. A witch's Grimoire _was_ her greatest weakness, after all. Destroy a mature witch's Grimoire, and you cripple her, magic wise. Destroying this particular Grimoire could potentially cripple five witches and two fairies magically. Thus, it was of even greater importance that the Grimoire remain safe and intact.

Lessons continued to grow increasingly more intense as the year went by. It was during the Winter holidays, that the Trix decided to once more push their limits.

On Christmas Eve, once again, the Trix met in the transformation classroom to master a new transformation. This year, they were going for the Penultimate Form of witchcraft transformation. Their friends from Alphea had already mastered their Harmonix forms, so this was a matter of pride.

" _Magic we beckon to heed our call_

 _Let us enter the night as shadows fall_

 _Hearken to our call, oh Goddess of Night_

 _Let the earth quake beneath our might_

 _With this we ascend to witchcraft's penultimate form_

 _And thrust aside the shackles of the norm"_

Then, one by one, the Trix transformed into the next form, the penultimate form. With excitement in their hearts, they headed back to their dorms.

The Trix, with their Penultimate Forms, blew away the practicals of the end of the year exams, Elena only just having lost her wings due to maturity.

As Elena and Bloom packed, they talked cheerfully about their plans for summer. They would spend the summer with Elena's mom and Stephanie.

The summer went by fast, with Stella and the rest of the Winx visiting as often as possible, Stella practically living with them as the third lover. Stephanie had lost her wings due to maturity as well, so the younger magicals knew what to look forward to.

Before they knew it, Bloom's fourth year, and Elena's seventh year, at Cloud Tower was just around the corner.


End file.
